The Little Mer-Mouse (Disney and Toei Style)
Gadget Toontown.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Ariel Chip-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-3.51.jpg|Chip Dale in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|and Dale as Eric Berlioz.jpg|Berlioz as Flounder Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Sebastian Scamper the Penguin.jpg|Scamper the Penguin as Scuttle Robin Hood.JPG|Robin Hood as King Triton Lahwhinie as Ursula.jpeg|Lahwhinie as Ursula Alien Metron.jpeg|Alien Metron Gomess as Flotsam and Jetsam.jpeg|and Gomess as Flotsam and Jetsam Jiminy Cricket.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Harold the Seahorse Monterey Jack.jpg|Monterey Jack as Grimsby Pearl Pureheart.jpg|Pearl Pureheart as Carlotta Timothy mouse.jpg|Timothy Q.Mouse as Chef Louis Muriel.PNG|Muriel as Ursula as Vanessa Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Timon & Pumbaa as The Priest Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer, Mewsette 1.png|Mewsette, Mama Miao.jpg|Mama Miao, Cleocatra.PNG|Cleocarta, Duchess.jpg|Duchess and Princess.JPG|Princess as Ariel's Sisters Gubila Ultraman.jpg|Gubila as Glut the Shark Hydra as Giant Ursula.jpeg|Hydra as Giant Ursula Dragon Magnificent as The Storm.jpeg|Dragon Magnificent as The Storm Monster House as Ursula's Grotto.jpeg|Monster House as Ursula's Grotto Gremlins.jpg|Gremlins Critters as Scuttle's Ran.jpeg|and Critters as Scuttle's Ran Ultraseven as itself.jpeg|Ultraseven as itself ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad693-1-.png|Thomas the Tank Engine as The Ride Blue's Clues Characters,.jpeg|Blue's Clues Characters, Tots TV Characters,.jpeg|Tots TV Characters, Teletubbies Characters,.jpeg|Teletubbies Characters and Barney & Friends Characters as Under the Sea.jpeg|Barney & Friends Characters as Under the Sea Birds,.jpeg|Birds, Vultures,.jpeg|Vultures, My little pony by sugumi gumi-d637fmo.png|Ponies and Parrots as Kiss the Girl.jpeg|Parrots as Kiss the Girl Cliff5.gif|Clifford the Big Red Dog as Max Disney and Toei's movie spoof of "The Little Mermaid" Cast *Ariel - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Prince Eric - Chip & Dale *Prince Eric's Help - Ultraseven *Ursula - Lahwhinie (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Flounder - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Sebastian - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *King Triton - Robin Hood *Ariel's Sisters Played By: **Aquata - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) **Andrina - Mewsette (Gay Purr-ee) **Arista - Mama Miao (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat) **Attina - Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids) **Adella - Duchess (The Aristocats) **Alana - Princess (Krypto the Superdog) *Harold the Seahorse - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Scuttle - Scamper the Penguin *Flotsam & Jetsam - Alien Metron (Ultraseven) & Gomess (Ultra Q) *Grimsby - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Max - Clifford (Clifford the Big Red Dog) *Chef Louis - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Carlotta - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Mice Cemory from "The Case of Cola Cult", Gorillas (Glove and Boots), Brain (Inspector Gadget) and Riff Raff (Heathcliff (1984)) *Jig Dancing Sailors - Toons (Who Framed Roger Rabbit !) and Sesame Street Characters *Sailors during Storm - Yoshi (Super Mario World), Manny, Sid, Diego, Toad (Super Mario Bros. Super Show !) and other Animals (Ice Age) *Under the Sea - Blue's Clues Characters, Tots TV Characters, Teletubbies Characters and Barney & Friends Characters *Ursula's Grotto - Monster House *The Washerwomen - Lulu Caty (Lulu Caty & Friends), Melody (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) and The Unicorn (The Last Unicorn) *Kiss the Girl - Birds (Adventures in Music), Vultures (The Jungle Book), Ponies (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) and Parrots (The Tiki-Tiki Room) *Ursula as Vanessa - Muriel (The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue) *The Priest - Timon and Pumbaa *Glut the Shark - Gubila (Ultraman) *The Storm - Dragon Magnificent (Sleeping Beauty) *Ursula's Grotto - Monster House (Monster House) *The Ride - Thomas the Tank Engine *Scuttle's Ran - Gremlins & Critters *Giant Ursula - Hydra (Hercules) Category:Nuemekdisneylover1999 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Wonderful World of Chaiyo Category:Disney and Toei Category:Thomas O'Malley Production